Doctor who girls
by bobcoolmax
Summary: The girls from doctor who get in quite a bind


It was a typical day on the TARDIS lots  
>of crashing and spinning and the occasional explosion. Rorery was<br>still asleep in one of the bedrooms but Amy was up front with the  
>Doctor just as Amy was about to ask where they were going she<br>vanished "AAAAAMMYYYY" the Doctor managed to yell before  
>she vanished completely.<p>

She woke up somewhere familiar she was  
>in the Silurian city the city of those weird reptile people put she<br>was in a room she didn't recognize it was cold even more because  
>strangely enough she was wearing her police officer outfit she tried<br>standing but as she started to come to our scenes she realized she  
>couldn't her hands were shackled together above her head and her<br>ankles were shackled together as well there was also bands of metal  
>at her thighs and at her waste holding her to the strange alien<br>chair. Examining the chair more closely in an attempt to escape she  
>realized it was more like a table shaped like a right angle she<br>looked to her left and was shocked, about a foot and a half from her  
>shackled in the same position was Martha Jones she was wearing her<br>normal outfit except the leather jacket which left her light red  
>spaghetti strap top her form fitting bluejeans and her black leather<br>boots she then looked to her right and was even more surprised to see  
>Rose Tyler (she knew her because the Doctor keeps a picture of her in<br>his room) she was wearing her outfit from the new earth episode which  
>consisted of a blue blouse tight black pants and dark brown leather<br>boots.

About an hour later Rose and Martha  
>woke up "hello sleepy heads" Amy said "uuuuhh where<br>are we" Martha said "how did we get here" Rose  
>asked At that moment the lights in the room got slightly brighter and<br>3 female reptiles walked in "You three are all companions of  
>the doctor. The vile doctor who sent our race into another thousand<br>year hibernation OH but we escaped that fate, and since the the  
>doctor was not able to be summoned here we shall punish you for his<br>crimes. Oh but we will not kill you far worse you will be tortured in  
>the worst way you human females could imagine". "Oi<br>before we get into the torture can we at least know each other on a  
>first name basis" Rose and Martha giggled slightly at this.<br>"You young one are bold just as the Doctor but you shall know  
>our names if that is your wish. I am the leader of this small group<br>we only managed to get 30 of our race below the main city when the  
>gas was released my name is Sasha These are my generals Jasmine and<br>Laylah." "Why have you brought us here and why are we  
>tied up?" Rose said "Are you some weird breed of kinky<br>lizard people?" Amy and Martha both couldn't help but burst  
>into laughter. "Oh you think your so clever but you shall<br>regret your jokes soon enough" "Begin the torture Jasmine  
>you take the dark one Laylah you take the blond and I get miss sassy<br>here" "What are you going to do to us" Rose asked  
>"oh you'll see Laylah said". Sasha snapped her fingers<br>and 6 female guards came in each set of two was carrying a large  
>stone chair. A chair was set at the foot of the table in-front of<br>each girl another guard came in carrying a box and set it down on a  
>table about 5 feet behind the chairs. The strange lizard people sat<br>in the chairs "You may think we are all hard scales with no  
>soft spots" Laylah said "But we have certain "soft"<br>areas in common with humans that is how we managed to convert this  
>into a form of torture" "There is a special fluid that<br>runs through the most ancient and deepest running roots it can only  
>be gathered here, it is called Talakis it is very valuable on the<br>surface and occasionally we trade it to a very select few"  
>"What does it do" Martha asked "Well a small bit of<br>knowledge is the least we can offer to the ones we will soon torture"  
>Sasha said. "Talakis put simple amplifies the tickling nerves<br>in the applied area" "YOUR GOING TO TICKLE US?"  
>Rose said sceptically "Oi the fierce alien creatures are going<br>to tickle us" all three of them laughed at this "Don t  
>forget child it is you who is truly the alien here "It does<br>seem a bit anti climatic that this torture is tickling" Martha  
>said "Oh but you've never even imagined tickling like this"<br>Sasha said "BEGIN" at the command the lizard women  
>started one at a time slowly removing the shoes of there captives.<br>Jasmine was slowly removing Maratha's black leather boots almost as  
>if she enjoyed it. After she got the zipper undone on the first one<br>she slowly slid it off and said "We lizard people know the  
>value of our feet we could not walk without them and so we give the<br>feet a place of value in both our society and our "personal"  
>lives "Ha I knew it these are kinky lizards" Rose said.<br>With a look of pure pleasure on her face took a big sniff of Martha's  
>foot , I have been in love with the smell human feet produce after<br>being in boots for extended periods, ever since we first capture  
>Amy". Once Martha's boots were off they moved on to Amy slowly<br>taking off her black dress shoes that went with her costume. Last  
>Laylah lovingly gripped Roses boot pulled it off slowly and then she<br>just sniffed for a few seconds at last she couldn't restrain herself  
>any more and viciously started sniffing and licking Roses socked feet<br>"HEY get your lizard dog off me that's disgusting" Rose  
>said "LAYLAH regain yourself" Sasha barked "Forgive<br>me mistress it will not happen again" "good remove the  
>socks now" Rose and Martha's rocks where removed reviling soft<br>nurtured feet But Amy was wearing stocking's "ha ha you stupid  
>lizard how are you gonna apply you stupid gunk now" "fret<br>not child its special properties will allow it to go right through  
>your stockings" "crap" they all grabbed fine<br>bristled brushes and started applying a clear goo that was  
>immediately absorbed by there feet "Any last words girls"<br>Sasha said "We'll get you for this" Rose said "I  
>think not" Sasha said "begin" they all said<br>started scraping there long nails across the feet of there captives  
>the room erupted with giggles and laughter "Oohohohohoi<br>yohohohou think this is gonna stohohohop us well you're dead wrong  
>HAHAHAHAHA!" "You'll nehehehehvr get awahahay with this"<br>Martha said "Oh but you're all tied up you can do nothing to  
>stop us" Jasmine said about an hour of endless tickling they<br>stopped and Sasha walked over to the box and pulled out three short  
>thick feathers. "These feathers belong to the Talakorin a<br>special cave bird who survives on nothing but Talakis, These feathers  
>greatly amplify the effect of the Talakis" "you'll never<br>win" rose said "we don't aim to win child just to  
>survive" Sasha handed the feathers to her generals and the<br>torture resumed they ran the feathers up and down the feet of there  
>captives the feathers made them scream all the louder and trash about<br>violently after about half an hour Laylah said "mistress I can  
>not take there wild shrieks any more can we please use those devices<br>we got from the surface" "what devices" Martha  
>asked "A special gag that we got from a rather strange man that<br>said it would help silence captives" Sasha said and she went to  
>the box and pulled out three glossy red ball-gags they imminently put<br>in Amy's and Martha's both of them tried to voice there displeasure  
>but all that came out was Mmmmmmmppphhh "What the hell are you<br>doing don't you dare ball-gag me I had a boyfriend who tried to  
>ball-gag me once and I kicked him so hard he couldn't walk for 3 days<br>no get that thing away from me I swear to god ill mmmpppphhh".  
>They immediately started tickling again there captives screaming<br>Mmmmmmmppphhh the hole time 5 hours of nonstop vicious tickling the  
>captives were brought water "The next part of torture is feared<br>among our people so prepare yourself s" Mmmmmmmppphhh? Rose  
>said and they pushed the chairs away and started licking there<br>captives feet with there impossibly rough yet strangely soft tongues  
>The captives started thrashing and flailing about as hard as they<br>could and after about an hour they all passed out.


End file.
